starcraftfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:The-genecleaner
Infested units What is the source stating infested units infest other units? There is so little information on corruptor-infested units that there seems to be very little point to having such an article at the moment. We try to avoid statements like "we don't know this" and "we don't know that". If we don't know, we simply don't say anything. - Meco (talk) 04:07, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Infested units Refrence uses I am sorry for not collecting enough refrences or faq on thses units it is very hard to locate a legitimate source. I only added them in as a small section so that people do understand that the corrupted or infested units may be truly called infested and not just corrupted. I have just found an image that proves corrupted units if you will can attack with the corruptors attack - User:The-genecleaner,april 15 2009 9:25P.M. :From the reveal trailer video the corruptor attack and the attack of the corrupted battlecruiser are visually different from each other. The former, from a distance, looks like a slim cylinder. The latter is much larger and looks like a "fly" or "flower". - Meco (talk) 18:32, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Why not just add the image to the corruptor article? For that matter, what is the source of that image? It looks like the WWI 2008 video but still needs to be referenced. (Please see help: images for how to reference and name images.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:44, 16 April 2009 (UTC) "I only added them in as a small section so that people do understand that the corrupted or infested units may be truly called infested and not just corrupted." This wiki has policies on speculation. We don't know the answer to that. We haven't heard Blizzard say whether its okay to call them infested and not just corrupted. See the speculation policy. PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 11:59, 16 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you for telling me this in the future I will look for any and all refrences,links and canon sources I will in the future help in ways that go with the policies.User:The-genecleaner. 16 april 1:37 P.M. Post signature Please sign posts with ~~~~ instead of assembling a signature manually. This ensures a proper link to your user page is created. Right now you're using The-genecleaner and no such page exists. Thanks. - Meco (talk) 01:55, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Sorry. Is it possible to allow me to add a single mini page because my signature wont work or just using my user name.User:The-genecleaner 18 april 7:04 If you want to create a signature page make sure it's in your user space (like User:The-genecleaner/mypage). Whatever you choose also make sure it links back to your user page. - Meco (talk) 02:42, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Thank you i will work on it as soon as I can. And i have your conformatin to do my user page.User:The-genecleaner 18 april 7:44 Talk pages Please don't use talk pages as mini forums for discussing speculation. Article talk pages are there to discuss ways of improving the content. If you think we're missing something have sources to back it up. Just asking "could this be..." doesn't help anybody. - Meco (talk) 21:44, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Ok I will do as you say ok im sorry for causing an inconvienience. User:The-genecleaner 19 april 2009 2:246 pm Website update According to #StarCraft on Twitter, the StarCraft II official website page will be updated soon. (Please note what "soon" means to Blizzard.) PSH aka Kimera 757 (talk) 02:13, November 16, 2009 (UTC)